Fight For Your Life
by anonymous5
Summary: Batman is hurt, so is Barbara, and Dick returns to help, but will Barbara accept him back into her life? Dick/Barbara Nightwing/Batgirl romance... PG13 for now, but might be R or even NC-17 later on...CHAPTER 2 NOW UP!!
1. Home Sweet Home

Fight For Your Life, Chapter 1

Disclaimer – I didn't, don't, and never will own Batman, Robin, Batgirl, Nightwing, or anything else!! They all belong to DC! Don't sue, I am just a poor kid that writes fanfics.

A/N – set in the continuity. I know the timeline is messed up, but in this story Dick and Babs are 25. Dick has already gone on his world tour and returned as Nightwing, Jason Todd has already been Robin and died, Tim Drake has been Robin for a few years, but Babs did **NOT **get shot by the Joker and she is still Batgirl. The events in Knightfall and Prodigal happened, with Batman's back being broken and Jean Paul Valley and Dick taking the mantle of the Bat. Only there was never an Oracle. Understand?? Good, now explain it to me.

A/N 2 - I do not know how far it is from Gotham to Blüdhaven, so if someone knows, please tell me. 

*Barbara's POV

Batman was down. I couldn't believe it. He was down. Broken by Bane again. It was my night off as Batgirl, so when I got word it was too late. Arkham and Blackgate were down, and the whole city was in chaos. I was on my own. Tim was in Europe, and Nightwing has his own troubles in Blüdhaven, I think. But I don't need them. I can handle Gotham on my own.

It was only five o'clock. Still had a couple of hours before patrol. I flopped down onto my bed, causing a chain reaction that knocked a picture down on the stand next to my bed. I picked it up and looked at it. Big mistake. The memories started to flood back.

__

*Flashback *

It was the day for Wayne Tech's annual picnic, but this year, they were having a joint picnic with the GCPD instead. Which meant Barbara had to go. After all, she **was **_the Commissioner's daughter. She was among the first to arrive, and after she gave the food she prepared to people who looked like they were in charge, and went to join the crowd._

She caught her foot on a root, and after removing it, stumbled again. But this time, strong arms caught her before she fell flat on her face. She looked up into the grinning face of her lifelong friend Dick Grayson. Of course he would be there too. Bruce Wayne's adopted son and his protégé. 

"Hi," she said weakly. Dick helped her up. He was wearing a T-shirt and shorts, and she could see his huge muscles. She stood and straightened up. "Thanks."

"Falling for me, Babs?" He asked playfully. Unbeknownst to him, she already had. Ever since her early high school years, she had had a HUGE crush on Dick Grayson. She was too afraid to tell him though. Instead, she grinned mischievously and said, "No, YOU'RE falling for ME" while sticking her leg behind him and sweeping his legs off the ground. Just then, his Robin instincts and he flipped using his hands, but Barbara tried to escape in the direction that Dick was flipping, and when he landed on her, she shrieked and tried to duck out before she hit the ground. They landed side by side, laughing, when a photographer said "Smile!" and took a picture.

The photographer had sent copies of all the pictures back to GCPD, and the Commissioner had given one copy to Barbara, and one to Dick.

*End Flashback *

Dick, I miss you…

*Dick's POV

I woke up with a start. I just had another dream about Barbara and me. This time it was about the Wayne Tech/GCPD picnic. I glanced at the alarm clock on my nightstand. 8:30 PM. Time for work. I quickly got dressed, brushed his teeth, washed up, and ate a quick meal before heading toward the local diner.

"Dick! Making a habit of being late, eh?" My boss said. Then, noticing my mock hurt expression, he laughed and added, "Don't worry about it, son! Come on, let's go!" I worked a short shift at the diner, from 8:00 to 11:00, which gave me time to patrol late at night, when most criminals come out.

I was a favorite at the diner, and many of the regulars greeted me when I stepped in. I got into talking with a particular attractive lady, and hardly noticed when a special report came on the TV until she pointed it out. 

"This just in. Gotham's Arkham Asylum and Blackgate Prison are down and criminals may be roaming around in Gotham and it's surrounding area. The Gotham police are trying their best to recapture the criminals, but please keep a lookout for the Joker, Harley Quinn, and Two-Face. If one of them is spotted, report them to the police immediately. Now, back to local programming."

That was enough for me. I was outta there. I hurried to my apartment to don my Nightwing costume and to Gotham. While rushing to put it on, I knocked a picture down. I picked it up and remembered where it came from. The picnic. I shook myself out of it. _You've got work to do, Grayson._

I ran, got my motorcycle, and sped off to Gotham City.

*Barbara's POV

I woke up from my pleasant dream. 9:30 PM. Time for patrol. Sleepily, I poured myself a cup of coffee, spilling a bit on the table, and drank it. I poured another cup. I was in for a long night. I slipped on my Batgirl disguise and headed out.

Before patrolling, I dropped by the Gotham Police Department. I had access to the computers there, and I logged on. I was horrified at what I saw. The Police had done a great job, keeping most of the criminals in track, but the streets were still highly dangerous. Adding to that, the Joker, Harley, Two-Face, and their gangs were all free and roaming Gotham. I was getting more and more absorbed in researching when there was a tap on my shoulder.

Startled, I swiveled around to face the person. It was Commissioner Gordon, also known as my dad. I logged off quickly and stood up abruptly. It was my first time here as Batgirl without Batman, so I was a bit nervous. Dad briefed me on the situation and I headed out.

*Dick's POV

It took an average person driving an average vehicle about an hour to get to Gotham from Blüdhaven. Luckily, I'm not an average person and my vehicle isn't average. Without any distractions, I could get there in half the time. That's on those days with no delay. Unfortunately, today was not one of those days.

I was kicked in the chest and the back at the same time. I didn't like it, so I hit back. I used one of the thugs as a springboard to smack the other one in the face with my shoes, then punched the first one twice in the chest. A third one came at me with a crowbar. When he swung I leapt out of the way and used my momentum to knock a fourth one out of action. I barely had time to react before the crowbar was swung again. I jumped up and roundhouse kicked him. I made sure the four were gift-wrapped for the police, and headed out. Or almost headed out. A loud "AHEM" made me stop and turned around.

There, standing in front of me, were the four thugs, untied. The people who untied him were standing behind them. There were ten of them, total, carrying knives, pipes, crowbars, and one of them toting a submachine gun. He started shooting. As I jumped and flipped away from the gunfire, the other thugs came at me.

Gotham, Babs, you'll have to wait a bit longer…

*Barbara's POV

There were a couple of thugs early on trying to loot an electronics store. I took care of them in less than five minutes. I took care of a few more amateurs before 10:00. Too easy. But I was on the trail of one of the big names. Probably the biggest. The Joker. Harley was probably with him. I could be the hero of Gotham, stopping two of the major criminals in one day. I'd seen one of Joker's men sneaking up an alley. Sure enough, there was the Joker. Harley wasn't there, but oh well.

"So, if it isn't Ratgirl!" The Joker said that huge maniacal grin on his face.

"Joker, still making those lame jokes?" 

Joker's grin turned into a mock sad expression, then to a menacing look.

"Aww, now you've hurt me! Get her, boys!"

The Joker's men came at me, and after a few kicks, punches, leaps, and fancy moves, they were down. Then the fight came that I was looking forward to. The Joker and me. Or the Joker and I. I don't really know. My specialty is NOT grammar. Dick was pretty good at it, though…

*Dick's POV

I finally got to Gotham and ran into Two-Face immediately. Funny, from the time that I quit being Robin, either I got better or he got worse. Maybe both. He was as easy as a common street thug was nowadays, at least to me. He rushed straight at me, but I sidestepped and karate chopped him the back.

I tied him up and drove off.

_One down, two to go…_

I heard the laugh that haunted my dreams. The Joker. He was even more dangerous than before. Just recently he had appeared in Blüdhaven, and it had taken me a long time to beat him, and even then I had just barely done it. He had some new gadgets and gizmos. Better men. This was going to be a tough fight. Just then I heard fighting going on. Babs. She can't take the Joker without my help. I hurried over there.

*Barbara's POV

I was feeling cocky. I had taken down many a bad guy. I ran at the Joker, but he threw a small glass ball down, and gas started pouring down. I suddenly dropped down on my knees. What was this?! Oh, no. Laughing gas. I was laughing my head off, rolling on the floor. Tears were gushing down my eyes. I looked up, laughing and grinning like an idiot. The Joker stood triumphantly over me, holding a syringe. He grabbed me. I was helpless. While laughing, I couldn't even stand up, much less fight back.

He injected the syringe into my arm.

"Don't worry, sweetie, this will only take a minute or three!" Then he laughed that horrible laugh.

I hoped I could hold on for more than that, but it wasn't likely. You see, I was still giggling. That made me tired.

That, and the fact that everything else was starting to black out…

To Be Continued…


	2. Goodbye, Gotham?

Fight of Your Life, Chapter 2

Fight For Your Life, Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Again, I don't own any of the characters! Don't sue!!!!

Barbara's POV

I woke up and winced in pain. My head hurt like hell, and everything was blurry when I opened my eyes. I felt tired. Very tired. I saw Dick Grayson coming toward me. What was he doing here? Where _was_ here? I tried to get up as my vision cleared. This sure wasn't my apartment. Couldn't be Dick's, he lived too far away. This was probably the hotel he was staying at. I looked up, and there he was.

"Babs, you okay? You got hurt pretty bad back there," Dick said, concern in his voice. "Don't try to move too much."

"Why the hell are you here? And why can't I move?" I retorted. I found the answer to the latter question a few moments later when I tried to stand. A sharp pain shot throughout my body and I screamed in pain, tears welling up in my eyes. It was a pain that felt like none other, so painful I still can't describe it. The tears I tried to keep in started streaming down my face. Dick picked me up and held me in a reassuring grip. I calmed in his grasp. I missed when he did that, and wanted him to do it again.

"Hey, it's gonna be alright. That's why you can't move. Three days ago, when you fought the Joker, he used the laughing gas and the syringe, right?"

He paused as I nodded. Three days, had I really been out that long? Dick took my silence as a gesture to continue.

"The syringe contained a virus that disables most of your muscles, so when you try to move it hurts a lot. I gave you the antidote, but it'll take a couple more days before you heal fully. There was a lot of venom in that syringe, and Bruce can't make more because… you know why. So… don't worry, you'll get better, it will only take a couple of days."

A couple of days?! Damn! I hated waiting. I was energetic and impatient as a kid, and that didn't change. _Wait,_ I thought,_ if I wasn't out defending Gotham, who was? Dick, duh!! Boy, this virus thing is really not good for you, Babs. _My eyes widened at the next thought._ Who was going to take care of me?! I was an invalid for the next couple of days! Who was going to take care of me??_ I chose to voice that question aloud.

He said without hesitation

"_I_ will."

*Dick's POV

I saw a small smile light her beautiful face up, then a look of confusion cover it.

"Wait…" she drawled out the question, "if _you're_ here with _me_, then who's defending Gotham? Is Tim coming back from Europe? Or…Or…is-"

"Babs!" I laughed. "Bruce took care of it. He called his 'friend' from Metropolis, so I don't think we'll have a problem. Don't worry though! The next two days will be the best!"

__

The next morning…

"I am sooo bored! This is the WORST day EVER! Isn't there anything EXCITING here?!" Barbara complained.

"Hey! I don't own this hotel. It's not my fault I'm here with 'miss can't-walk-can't-even move-superheroine-girl?" I regretted it the moment the words came out of my mouth. That had hurt, and I knew it. I was just frustrated because there was nothing to do. I immediately apologized. Twice.

"Omigod, Babs, I am so sorry. You know I didn't mean that, I was just frustrated and all… You know I love you! As a friend!" _Or maybe even more_, I hoped silently to myself. Babs moved her arm to wipe away the tears, but only more came as pain wracked her body. I took her and held her in my arms, it had worked the previous twenty-something times, and it also worked this time. She calmed down almost immediately. I felt sorry for her. She was usually so strong, so confident, but she was reduced to this. I was going to get the Joker for this. I was determined to make her cheer up.

"Know any jokes?"

"No," she said weakly.

"Anything funny?"

"No."

"Um…" I was running out of ideas. "Any insults you wanna dish out at me?"

"No."

"Wanna just talk then?" This wasn't like her at all. She was usually dishing out the wisecracks and insults right along with me. I still held her in a tight embrace.

"Fine." She snuggled in as best as she could without causing her body to hurt more than it did already. "Why did you come back again and how did you know about all the stuff happening?"

"I came back to save your ass. I found out about Bruce before the rest of you, and I learned about Arkham and Blackgate on the news. I came as fast as I can. I'm sorry."

"For what?" Babs looked up. She could move her head around without any pain.

"Not coming in time. I could have stopped the Joker if I hadn't been so slow."

"Don't blame yourself. I should have been more careful."

There was an awkward silence for a while when we turned away from each other. Then we resumed talking. We talked for the rest of the morning, blabbering about useless subjects.

*Barbara's POV

_A few hours later…_

"No WAY you could have done that!" I said, laughter and disbelief evident in my voice.

"Yea I could, since I was seven! Still can!" Dick said, looking proud.

"In the house?"

"I did! No lie!!"

"I would have paid to see Alfred's expression when he saw you doing that in the living room!" I started laughing again for the umpteenth time. I found out the limits of my movement, and I had stopped moving excessively. "I shouldn't be surprised. You were always the gymnast and acrobat. I hated it when you used to beat me all the time in the competitions!"

"You still hate me?"

"No, of course not!" I giggled. I straightened my face, and asked in a serious tone

"Dick, why did you leave?"

*Dick's POV

"What?" That question shocked me. It came right out of the blue.

"I left because I had a fight with Bruce, you know that!" I said, knowing that I hadn't answered the answer that she wanted to know.

"No, Dick! Why did you leave me? You left without even saying goodbye! Do you even know how much you hurt me? I loved you so much, and you left me. I missed you for two years! Two years! I still had my responsibilities like studying or serving as Batgirl, but I was hurting every single day! I was thinking of you and wanting you. It wasn't just me! Bruce was hurting too! He closed up even more after you left! And Alfred! Poor Alfred, he had continued to serve as if he was unfazed, but he was hurting inside, as much as I was. And you, you didn't even have the heart to comfort us! All you did was send a lousy postcard saying 'I'm alright. Tibet next.' Was that supposed to comfort us?! You are heartless, aren't you?"

Now I was getting angry. I know she had reason to be angry, but heartless? That was pushing it a little too far. 

"Heartless? If I were heartless, I would have left you to die with the Joker instead of saving your ass back there. I if were heartless, I wouldn't have come back here to help you. If I were heartless, I wouldn't even have come back the first time! I came back for _you_, you know?!. You and Alfred and even Bruce. Yeah. I would have stayed but the people in Blüdhaven needed me. It's not like it didn't hurt leaving, but Blüdhaven was also close to Gotham, and that meant it was close to you. I thought it was better. For both of us."

"Well, maybe it wasn't!!" Barbara said angrily. "I had just moved on when you came back, and all that work was destroyed. I was trying to get over you for two years. That's how long it took me. And when I finally stopped thinking about you constantly, you came back. I had wanted to stop loving you. I still want to stop you. The only reason why it's not working is because YOU are so close, and I still thought of you. So, no, it isn't better," she finished.

Now I was really angry. If she didn't want me to stay, I would leave gladly. I would leave Gotham, Blüdhaven, I would leave America. I would just go on another world tour. I threw Barbara back on the couch. I knew it hurt her, it hurt me too, but I couldn't let her see it. Instead, I told her,

"If I LEAVE, it'll be better right?! That's what you want, isn't it? You want to make it _better_. If I leave Gotham, if I leave Blüdhaven, that will make it better, won't it. Then you can stop thinking of me constantly. That's better, right? Fine, I'm outta here."

Then, without letting her have a chance to speak, I stormed out and slammed the door. Before leaving, I signed Babs out and paid the bill. She would be up and at it tomorrow, anyway.

__

A Few Hours Later…

As I boarded the train that led to the airport, I took a last look at the city around me. _This is silly_, I thought_, This was the exact same thing I did last time._ Still, I took in my last sights of the city that I grew up in, the city that I defended time and time again, and the city that held the girl I loved.


End file.
